lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Sally Doll
I don’t know what to say anymore. But I want to start this off by saying one thing: FUCK. My name was Thomas, yes, like the train that’s been around since 1945. I loved the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise for a very long time, especially Blaze the Cat and Sally Acorn. Fuck all those who ship Sonamy, Amy is like 12 years old or something. But there was one incident that changed my life, for the worst. How I managed to type this up, especially with what happened to me, I have no idea. But anyways, let’s begin this piece of shit. It all started one day, when I was doing- no, not just my girlfriend (if I had any), but my daily routine. Suddenly, the mailman bust down the door, screaming like Michael P, and threw a box at my TV. The mailman had a 60 inch penis, fully erect, and ran out with my cup full of cum. I shrugged it off, and picked up the box. It had a SEGA Genesis and a blank cartridge with writing that said, “Sally Doll in Sonic 1.” I was really excited to play as a knockoff of the Tails Doll from Sonic R, which I definitely fought in the World Trade Center in the year 2069. I threw the Genesis at my TV, plugged it in, and inserted the cartridge. I turned on the TV, and began playing. The game started with the SEGA logo, but the text was completely white. How I know it was white, and not absent, I can’t explain. The singers were saying the word, “SEXY!” OH MY GOD IT WAS SO SCARY!!! The title screen came up, and instead of Sonic, there was a naked furry version of Sally Acorn! It looked extremely spooky, like so human-like, and it was also super-duper-hyper-ultra-mega-realistic! But I shrugged it off as a glitch, and pressed start. It was completely normal, except Sonic was replaced with the naked furry Sally, and whenever I touched an animal, it disappeared! But after defeating Robotnik in the Final Zone, the ending cutscene was completely normal, with Sonic and all, and the animals didn’t disappear! Instead of jumping up, he used his pose from Sonic CD, and 3.14 seconds after the music completely stopped, I heard a loud, sexual moan, like a genderbent Loud Nigra. And out of nowhere, the naked furry Sally came out of nowhere and made everything disappear except for Sonic! SPOOOOOOOOOOOKYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Sally looked at Sonic, who looked extremely paranoid, and walked slowly towards him. Sonic freaked out, and tried to escape, but the walls were all blocked off! “Please Sal,” said Sonic, “have mercy on me! I know you absorb people, turn them on, and use their cum for power, but PLEASE don’t do it to me!” It was then I realized why the animals disappeared. Sally was absorbing them for power! OMG NOBODY WOULD EXPECT THAT!!! Then the screen turned to black, and when it came back, a sexier version of Rouge the Bat was in the location Sonic was in. She ran to the right, with the camera following her, and everything slowly faded out. But where Rouge was fading out, I saw Sonic, stripped of his skin and making the same sexy walk and smirk as Rouge, before melting and fading out. I realized that when she strips you of your skin, she turns you into a doll and makes you do her bidding. Suddenly, the genesis shut off, but Sally was now on the screen. “You gay, Thomas?” she said, in a sexy voice. “Because you’re next, BITCH!” The screen suddenly cracked and broke, but Sally was gone. I took the genesis and threw it into the trash, game and all. I looked back and saw a lifesize Sally Acorn sex doll, and a limp, lifelike, nude, and furry Blaze the Cat doll. I felt very erect, and picked up the Blaze doll. There was a zipper in the back, so I decided to open it. When it was down, I felt a horrible pain on my arm. The Sally Acorn doll was alive, and cut a chunk of skin off of my arm! I screamed extremely loudly, and ran away. The Sally doll began running after me, making a sexy laugh, and swinging her knife. I threw a knife at her, cutting some of her flesh, and I could see bone inside! No, not fake bone, but actual bone matter. I ran into the woods as fast as I could, but the Sally doll was faster. Eventually she grabbed me, pulled down my pants, and started jerking me off. I tried thinking about birds, I tried thinking about trees, I tried thinking about anything but the sex doll, but it didn’t work. I kept breathing hard, but just before I came, the Sally doll held her bony, furry finger over my penis. This prevented me from cumming. “Now then Thomas,” she moaned, “I can give you a choice. You can fuck me hard, for all eternity, or-” “NEVER!” I yelled out. Big mistake, because the doll lifted her knife, without removing her other hand away from my sausage pizza, and proceeded to skin me alive! And then I died. When I woke up, I felt my legs being covered in fur. I could see the Sally doll, who was stuffing me into the Blaze doll. I couldn’t move anything, like my muscles were paralyzed, and as the Blaze doll advanced up my legs, I felt some wires touch what remained of my penis, and I felt like I had a pussy. As it got up to my chest, the wires touched my chest and I felt like I had breasts. I couldn’t scream, and the Sally doll lifted the head over the remains of my head. “Now then, Thomas,” she said, “or should I say Blaze, I’ll be right back to give you something to bring you to life. Stay right there like a good, sexy cat girl.” And then she left. And that’s my story. I know that since I’m dead, I shouldn’t be typing this, but I did. This story is 100% true, and- wait a second. She’s coming back with an electric chair. Apparently she stole it from the police station down the street. She’s sticking it through the doll arms, and through my muscles. Oh no. WAIT, SA][]LLY]][[] NSlk++]}”]’MDMD{{{[[]’LLgklml”’’lFGLMll:{___ITIYTl900- H,..,. … … … Heya, everyone! It’s me, Blaze the Cat! Ignore everything you just read, none of it was true. But if you do believe it, I’m sorry… But you’re next. Kekeke… -Blaze Category:Sonic Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck